the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mr Edward Hyde Song. (A Parody of The Oogie Boogie Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas.)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Edward Hyde Song Parody The Mr Edward Hyde Song. (A Parody of The Oogie Boogie Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas.) 27 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 2 years ago Hello one and all, it's your fellow neighbourhood song parody maker: RB! X3 I have quite a treat for all you awesome people! I've created not one, not two, but three parodies for you all! But for this first one...there is a twist. This parody will be sung...by any of you lovely and talented people!! X3 ENJOY!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hyde: Well, well, well, who have we here? Henry Jekyll, huh? Oh, I'm really scared So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha, ha, ha You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes You're jokin' me, you gotta be This can't be the right guy He's ancient, he's ugly I don't know which is worse I might just split you in two lf I don't die laughing first When I Mr. Edward Hyde says There's trouble close at hand Better pay attention doctor 'Cause I'm your darker half And if you aren't shakin' Then there's something very wrong 'Cause this may be the last time Yyou hear my sinful song, ohhh Three Bats: Ohhh Hyde: Ohhh Seven Lizards: Ohhh Hyde: Ohhh Seven Lizards: Ohhh, he is Mr Edward Hyde Hyde: Well if I'm feelin' antsy And there's nothin' much to do I might just cook a special batch Of evil just for you And don't ya know the one thing That would make it work so nice? Your cries and screams of agony to add a little spice Three Skeletons: Ohhh Hyde: Oh, yeah Three Bats: Ohhh Hyde: Ohhh Three Bats: Ohhh Hyde and Three Skeletons: Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) Mr Edward Hyde! Jekyll: Release me now Or you must face the dire consequences The lodgers are expecting me So please, come to your senses Hyde: You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my ears Would someone shut this fool up I'm drownin' in my tears It's funny, I'm laughing You really are too much And now, with your permission I'm going to do my stuff Jekyll: What are you going on about Hyde? Hyde: I'm gonna show you what i've got Hyde: Oh, the sound of fellow crooks To me is music to my ears 'Cause I'm the evil Mr Hyde And I play on your fears Life's much more fun, I must confess With lives on the line Not mine, no chance, but others of course Now that'd be just fine Jekyll: Release me Hyde now or you'll have to Answer for this insane act Hyde: Oh, doctor, you're something You put me in a spin You aren't comprehending The position that you're in It's hopeless, you're finished You haven't got a prayer 'Cause I am Mr Edward Hyde And you ain't going nowhere ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope you all enjoyed the lyrics, and I can't wait to see your devilishly evil covers of this parody. Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment section down below and I will see you all again when I release the next parody for you all. X3 BYE! BYE! -From RB. X3 Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited (Now someone should do "This is Halloween" but instead 'This is Rogue Science', or something like that.) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago (That sounds like a marvellous idea, Millie!! X3) (Maybe in the future I shall do that. X3) 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago (Yaaay :D) 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago (( I think 'We are rogue scientists' would work better, syllables/rhythm-wise, as a suggestion :3 )) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago (Good thinking, Tairais! X3) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago This is what I needed in my life. :DDDD Now if only I could sing! 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Send me the audio and I shall judge for myself. X3 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Oh God no, I'd die of stage fright before I finished the first line. XDDDX 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Awwwwh Helen. -Hugs- X3 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago *blushes* What can I say? I'm bad at performing. 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago It's not that your a bad performer, it's that you don't feel confident about your skills. You gain that confidence, and you'll be able to do it. X3 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago More my skills are nonexistent. XD I haven't ever done any sort of singing, only instruments. 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Cool. X3 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( I'm tempted but there's the small problem of my family would judge me... perhaps if there's a day where most of em are gone )) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago Ooooooh please send me the audio if you ever get the chance to sing it! X3 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago (( Shall do! )) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago (RoseGlam98@Hotmail.com.) (Send it to that email when your ready, Tairais. X3) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago This is excellent!!! Very nice job! And I would sing but I sound like a dying walrus. XD I'll be excited to see what others come up with! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited The main reason why i'm not singing this parody is because I would have to use my sexy voice, and nobody needs to hear that piece of cringe. But if someone wants to cover this parody, then let me know, and maybe send me the audio, so that I can have a listen to it and help out. I always love colabing with people in this fandom! X3 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Sexy voice? I'm sure it can't be that bad! ;D And will do! I'd love to see any products you may come up with! :DD 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago It's like Henry Jekyll trying to be sexy...it would be baaaaaaad! XD 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago XDD Ah I see then! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Good. XD 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago What became of that Stronger than You parody that was posted ages ago? Can't remember wheter it was you or somebody else, RB. The one that went "Can't you see that my insanity is stable?". I typed that into DuckDuckGo but didn't find anyhing exept one person on DeviantArt who just happened to have used the same line. 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago You can find the parody song on my Tumblr, Wizard. It was indeed me who created the parody, though i'm curious as to why you bring it up? :3 1 •Share › − Avatar Wizardblizzard RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Don't know, just randomly remembered about it. I liked that one, it just worked really well, although I don't even watch Steven Universe! I should do one myself, but all I can think of that fits are Green Day songs and I mostly can't think of anything to alter about those at all. 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Oooooh, that sounds like a fun idea, Wizard! X3 And thank you for your thoughts on that parody. X3 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy